After the War Neville and Ginny
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Following after the story, Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic. My take on what's happened afterwards. NEVILLE AND GINNY'S SIDE. Also read: RON and LUNA, HARRY and HERMIONE, DRACO and PANSY


**After the War – One Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though no one here does.**

**READ BEFORE READING (that make any sense?): THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF ****VOX CORPORIS**** BY ****MISSANNTHROPIC****. ALL CREDIT FOR ANYTHING UP UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER STORY BELONGS TO HER. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXX**

Neville Longbottom was a very kind, humble man who valued friendship and honesty. In his fourth year, the year most of everything in the wizarding world fell apart, he had developed a crush on an unlikely person: Ginny Weasley. He thought he was unlucky because Ginny always seemed to be in love with Harry Potter, a friend of Neville's.

When he had the chance, though, he took it and gave her an amazing night, so she said. After that, Ginny showed very little interest in Harry, occasionally flirting with Harry in front of her older brother, Ron, who hated her flirting with anyone. Not that Neville could say anything, he hated it too.

It was when Neville turned twenty-one that his life had gone from nice to perfect. In plain sight of everyone, Ginny Weasley had kissed him and didn't let go. He was congratulated, threatened (by Ron, the twins, Fred and George…), and felt more loved then any time in his life. He was so happy, he even told his parents, Frank and Alice, who didn't know who he was or what they were doing at all. He loved them even so.

Ginny was beautiful, Neville thought all his life. She had the reddest hair he had ever seen. Her brown eyes were like chocolate, melted into honey. She had a womanly body and was a perfect height. It wasn't that Neville cared what she looked like; she was beautiful in personality too. She was fiery and couldn't be tamed when mad. He loved it when she was mad.

He and Ginny became very good friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Pansy, and Draco afterwards; going out and having a drink or two. When Harry and Hermione had Michael and Ron and Luna had Brianna, the decided that there were enough kids around them to let them practice for theirs. They baby-sat both Michael and Brianna until Michael's younger sister, Jillian, was born. Ginny announced she was pregnant.

The first child in their family was named Ivy Michelle Longbottom. She was born on March 18, 2003. She resembled her grandmother and her mother greatly. She had very brown hair and Ginny's chocolate eyes and tan skin. She was Neville's little angel.

It wasn't until two years afterwards that Ginny announced once again, that she was pregnant. Ginny was always crying and being emotional, which drove Neville up a wall, ceiling and over to the other side of the room, but he loved the outcome all the same. Tyler Daniel Longbottom was delivered on August 4, 2005. He switched from being like Ivy (with the brown hair, brown eyes) to having fire red hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. He was the perfect mix between Ginny and Neville. He had a fun attitude, loving tricks and music. He was excellent in Herbology, while Ivy was stunning in defense. They got along famously.

During the time that Ivy and Tyler grew up, hard times hit them. Neville received the horrible news that his parents died overnight in each other's arms. In their last moments, they had written a letter to Neville, still not knowing who the man who visited them almost every day now, explaining that they remember bits of him and were thankful that he took the time to come see them. Neville didn't speak for days and it was hard enough dealing with the death of Harry and Hermione's kid, Albus Potter, who lived a full year.

The letter to this day lays in a picture frame in Neville and Ginny's room, next to a picture of Frank, Alice and a baby Neville. They were all waving and the Longbottom parents of than were crying as though they knew exactly what was happening.

It was four years after Ivy and only two after Tyler, when they were blessed with their last child. Nicolas Michael Longbottom was not like his siblings. He was a bit premature and had yet to grow hair, but his eyes were a very light brown. His hair had changed to auburn, a blending of both Neville's brown and Ginny's red. He was their little survivor, seeing as many people said he wasn't going to make it. He was meant for November, but was delivered on September 3, 2007. He grew up as a quiet child, reading instead of causing trouble and liking to learn rather than sit there and waste a class.

When Hogwarts came, Ivy was placed into Gryffindor, though she confined in her mother that the Sorting Hat wanted her for Ravenclaw instead. Ginny said it didn't matter. Tyler was also placed in Gryffindor, though he had actually wanted a different house, provided that it wasn't Slytherin. Ginny and Neville told him that Slytherin wasn't bad, but he wasn't buying it. Ravenclaw was the house chosen for the last Longbottom child, Nicolas. Nicolas loved to read and took every chance to read in the Hogwarts library whenever he had to go to work with either Neville or Ginny.

Neville had taken over as the Herbology Professor, being the best Hogwarts had ever had. Ginny had become the Charms Professor and was very good at teaching the students everything they needed to know to pass.

Together with their friends, they made Hogwarts into a brighter future along with all their children.


End file.
